Polterghost
by CatBeist
Summary: Is it a Poltergeist is it a ghost is it a spirit? Whatever it is, it is inhabiting their own house and the young Winchester got no other choice than to come up with a plan on how to eliminate it.


**Polterghost**

The house on the hilltop looked dark and abandoned. Grass was overgrown all around the old building, windows were covered up and there were no sign of life until young screams broke the silence inn the early night.

"Nooooo" The young boy screamed as he ran as fast as his legs could take him around the kitchen table, he skidded across the floor on his socks and somehow managed to slide under the table hiding from the creature that was chasing him. He made sure that neither his arms or feet were touching the long tablecloth that was now his only protection against this thing.

The big beast's footsteps were closing inn and as they came around the table Dean drew a deep breath and held it, closing his eyes praying that he would not get caught. It felt like it had been several minutes since the beast had stepped out of the room and left it. Slowly he opened his eyes and lifted the tablecloth up so that he could peak out to see if the coast was clear. He did this on every of the four sides of the table just to be sure the monster wasn't standing still waiting to ambush him.

****

The youngest boy inn the house stared the monster right inn the eye as it chuckled at him. He was on his back crawling backwards towards the living room wall watching as that white monster leaned over him. The little boy looked franticly around the room for some kind of escape route, away from this _things _claws. He drew the deepest breath that he possibly could and let out a high pitched scream startling the monster making it cover it's ears giving Sam a few seconds to think.

Without even actually being aware of what he did he flipped himself on to his knees and speeded between the monsters legs. As soon as he was sure he was all the way through he jumped to his little feet and ran towards the staircase. With a grin on his face from having escaped he turned his head to see if he was being chased but as he did he lost his footing and plunged into the floor knowing that the monster once again had upper hand. With a sob inn his throat and glassy eyes he did the only thing he could.

"Deeeeeeaaaaaaan"

The monster was coming closer and little Sam had almost given up as someone grabbed him by the sweater.

"Help a little will yah." Dean barely managed to say between panting for air running for two people up the stairs now.

The little boy looked up at his brother trying to get a footing on the steps but Dean was just too fast for him and all he could do was to watch out so he didn't bump inn to things. As they reached the top of the stairs Dean roughly guided his little brother to the left while he went to the right and they both hid behind the top railing.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean looked over at Sam who were trying to see if the monster downstairs were coming after them. "Sammy?"

"What?" he jumped and half smiled at his older brother. "Yeah I am okie dokie Dean." He showed two thumbs up and smiled.

"What do you think it is Dean?" He asked innocently. "Is it a monster...or a spirit... or, or, or one of those polter thingys...?"

"Poltergeists?" Dean asked back and cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Yeah poltergeist, is that what it is Dean?"

"No Sammy I think this is only a regular ghost." Dean smiled back. "ain't nothing we can't handle right kiddo?"

The younger one shook his head almost making himself dizzy doing it. "Nope, you and I, we can handle anything cus that is what dad says and dad is aaaaalways right! Except sometimes when he makes dinner cus he doesn't know how to make everything and sometimes he forget and when he forget it can taste kinda..." the little boy looked up inn the air trying to find the right words, "...icy."

Dean couldn't help but laugh a little bit. The little kid did have a point though, their dad was knew everything when it came to things no one else knew but when it came to dinner he wasn't the sharpest tool inn the trunk.

"Is it there Dean? Can you see it?" Sam asked eagerly now that he was all safe and sound. He always liked to be at his brothers side more than alone.

The older brother looked down the stairs to see but there was nothing down there. He couldn't hear a single sound nor see a single shadow.

"Nope, he must be hiding."

"Dean?"

"Yeah"

"How do we kill a ghost?" Sammy asked seriously.

"Well..." Dean looked up at his brother, "you know about salt."

"Yes it makes bad things go away, and it makes popcorn taste even better!" The little boy grinning from ear to ear being the good that he always was.

"Right... so we can either try and chase it away with salt, or... I might have a better idea." Dean jumped to his feet and ran into their bedroom with Sammy on his heels not wanting to miss out on anything.

"What are you doing Dean?" The older brother were going through a chest of toys that belonged to the family that usually lived inn this house. They were house sitting for 3 weeks over the summer and called it vacation.

"Fill up the tub with some water will you?" Dean tried to command not really succeeding cus the little boy just stood still wondering what his brother would dig up.

"Why Dean? You can't take a bath NOW, there is a huuuuuuuuge polterghost down there." He pointed out there door.

"Do what I say and I will let you inn on my plan inn a second." Dean smiled and pulled out two water cannons from the chest.

"One!" The little brother tried his best to be quiet cus he didn't want that thing up here but his eager almost made him yell it out, causing Dean to shush him.

"Time to let me know." The young boy whispered and smiled.

"Alright come with me." Dean led the way into the bathroom and started to fill the tub. "See what we can do is to soak the ghost inn water, but it has to be special water for it to work."

"Really?" Sammy said always amazed about what his brother knew of everything, he was in fact the smartest brother inn the whole wide world.

"Yup, we need to make it holy." Dean said knowing what it meant having no clue how to do it.

"Oh like abra kazam and poff it will be shiny?" Sammy waved with his hands as he said it somehow believing it would have any kind of effect on the water.

"Uhm... okay... sure." Dean couldn't help but smile. Sammy wasn't always all that good at being discreet even when haunted by ghosts or... polterghosts. Still he was always very eager when it came to learning how to get rid of them. Then again, Dean knew that his baby brother had always been a knowledge sponge.

Dean turned the water off then rose to his feet next to his baby brother. "You ready for the whole abra kazam?"

Sammy nodded and closed his eyes as hard as he could waiting for Dean to count down.

"Alright Sammy you count to three and we got to say it three times." Sammy nodded then raised his arms thinking it would help if they had their hands over the water, that was what they did inn the cartoons so it had to be right.

"one two three..."

"...abra kazam abra kazam abra kazam!" the boys said simultaneously

Sam opened one eye and peaked at the water, he wasn't sure but he thought it looked like it was better water now than before. "What now?" He shrugged looking at Dean.

"We fill these." Dean handed him one of the water canons and started to fill his own inn the tub. "Don't make it too heavy, you have to be able to carry it."

As both weapons were filled with magic water the boys regrouped at the top of the stairs as way too young soldiers.

"Dean?" Sammy looked up at Dean.

"Yeah?"

"It is so dark down there..." His voice sounded worried. "You know I don't like the dark."

"Hmm..." Dean rubbed his chin as his dad would do whenever he asked him a question. "Well... the dark isn't scary, it is what is inn the dark that is, right?"

The little boy nodded wondering where his brother was going with this.

"Well, we already know what is down there, we know we got weapons to destroy it and it is two of us against one polterghost."

"Mmmhmmm." Sammy frowned.

"So if we go down together, and keep together we should be alright." Dean ruffled his little brothers head and smiled.

"Just don't leave me Dean." Sam looked up at his older brother almost begging with those big brown green eyes. It didn't matter that they knew what was down there he was scared and he needed his brother.

"Never ever, runt."

Both brothers pumped up the water canons and starting their climb down to the first floor one step at a time. The boys moved as silent as any two young boys could, Dean up front looking around for any kind of movement, listening for any kind of suspicious sound. Sammy was what Dean called 'the guns' and Sam really liked that nick name, it made him feel tough. He only had one job but it was a job that would save both their lives, he had to be the eyes. Dean had explained it to him before. "_When we are out 'hunting' since I am the oldest I am better at finding the monsters. That means that I have to think about many things at once. All you got to do is to shoot any thing non-normal that you see, or shoot wherever I tell you to just inn case I can not get to it as fast as you."_

Dean's foot hit the floor and he motioned for Sammy to get down as well. This house had never inn it's existence been this quiet, even when no one lived there there had to be mice making more sound that the silence that made their breathing sound like loud static.

"Alright runt this is it." Dean looked at Sam who were clinging to his water canon. "I know we have practiced this many times before but this is serious business." Dean said and motioned with his hands which direction they were going to go next.

Sammy knew exactly what his big brother meant and turned around covering Dean's back as he stepped into the kitchen first. Moving slowly forward he checked and double checked each corner of the room, he checked underneath the kitchen table and inn the closets. The polterghost was more than likely too big to fit inn there but he didn't want to take any chances, it was inn fact a sneaky thing and Dean could not afford to fail. For a second Dean stopped and Sam bumped into his back almost loosing his balance. Dean jumped but knew better than to make any sound, instead he turned around grabbed his little brother and covered his mouth so that he wouldn't make a sound either.

"You okay?" Dean asked still covering his little brothers mouth. He let him go once Sammy nodded the best he could and the brothers once again went into search mode with Dean once again taking the lead scanning everything that could possibly be scanned, and Sam covering his back.

The boys kept searching the main floor's corners and closets though they came up empty. The house wasn't that big and the boys found themselves by the entrance to the living room. The young hunters both knew that this would have to be it, unless the polterghost had made a run for it, it had to be inn this room.

Dean wasn't sure weather his little brother was more at ease with this hunt or not but the little kid was holding up like a hero and that made him a very proud big brother. He let them both have one extra minute to breath before Dean led them into the final room. He had gotten used to the dark now and could easier take inn details of the room. The boys slowly started to move into the room both glad to know they were covering a potential front attach or ambush.

Suddenly both brothers just froze still not even daring to breath as they noticed a weak sound that could not have been heard by someone not trained to listen. They slowly looked at each other then gave a slight nod.

What they had heard was the sound as slow relaxed and controlled breathing coming from the couch. They could not be a hundred percent sure due to the fact that there were three sets of blankets rolled up on the couch that could make it look like there was something there.

As Sam stepped closed on his toes, Dean moved around the table to get to the other side of the couch giving the brothers a two sided attach leaving the polterghost no other option than surrender to the holy water water cannons.

They both grabbed the end of a blanket, they looked up at each other and took a deep breath before nodding. As they ripped off the blanket the monster snarled jumping up on the couch knocking both brothers on their butts.

"Sammyyyyyy nooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!" Dean yelled as he pulled the trigger on the water cannon. Sam was only a second behind with his own water cannon soaking the monster as it howled into the room.

"It buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurns" the monster screamed shaking it's arms like a lunatic as it was weakening, the brothers jumped to their feet and kept pumping their water canons using up all the holy water they had.

The monster first fell to it knees, the snarls and howls weakened and then it slumped down laying lifeless with water dripping all over the place. The brothers looked at each other with a dumbfound look before little Sammy threw his water cannon aside then yelled "Ticklefight!!"

He threw himself on the alleged polterghost and Dean did the same. The polterghost suddenly woke to life again with short screams of laughter. The kids only had the upper hand for seconds before John had the upper hand on them both tickling them silly having them squirm inn his grip laughing the way only kids can laugh, tears or poor joy rolling down all three boys face almost keeping them all from taking breaths.

****

"Wooooh" John leaned back heaving for air as did his young hunters, all three of them completely worn out from the evenings playtime.

The boys were still giggling even though they weren't even being tickled anymore, there is just something about once you get going it is hard to stop. Dean looked up at his dad and smiled a gentle smile before he rested his head on his dad's chest. The youngest one was squirrling around like a dog before it lays down pulling his legs up in the couch. He got to his knees and gave his dad a big hug while whispering; _"You're the best daddy inn the world and I love you."_

The little boy crawled back down and made himself comfortable inn his dad's arms.

**End**

**And just a little extra:**

**Dean/Sammy: **Unckle Bobby, how do you make holy water

**Bobby: **Oh that is easy, you just boil the hell out of it


End file.
